1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact food package and more particularly to a compact food package having a retortable, food-containing pouch and a container for the pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of sealed packages adapted for storing perishable food for an indeterminate duration. According to well-established practice, appropriately sterilized, perishable food is often stored for a long duration in pouches, bags or like enclosures which are hermetically sealed so as to prevent the entry of micro-organisms into the package. Such pouches, bags or like enclosures typically comprise suitable plastic sheet material. An airtight seal is readily provided by heat sealing adjoining edges of the plastic material.
In many packaging applications, it is not necessary or desired to preserve food without refrigeration for a long duration. Therefore, the packaging container is designed to provide only limited protection from exposure to the environment of the food items contained in the package.
In both types of packaging applications mentioned above, however, it is often necessary to provide structural strength to the food package in addition to any structural strength provided by the sealable plastic enclosure. Therefore, it has become widespread practice to utilize a semi-rigid plastic, cardboard or like shell for at least partially containing the food. The plastic or cardboard shell is then closed by a stretchable, thin plastic or like sheet. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,900; 3,916,030; 3,619,215; 3,922,362; 2,776,215; 2,776,216 and 2,261,129 disclose such food packages having a relatively stiff base and a preferably transparent, thin plastic sheet enclosing the base and the food items contained therein.
Additional disclosures relevant to food packaging in general can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,302; 4,055,672 and 2,135,479.
A significant disadvantage of the food packages provided by the prior art is that the sealed bag or pouch which contains the food, is relatively readily punctured or otherwise damaged during transportation or storage. Accidental damage to the bag or pouch becomes especially undesirable when the package is intended for preserving the food without refrigeration for an indeterminate duration. It is readily understood that in such a case, accidental damage to the bag or pouch may result in total destruction of the food item contained therein.
Accordingly, the prior art does not provide a compact, lightweight food package having the features of the herein-disclosed package which provides improved protection for food of all kinds, including soft or liquid food items, such as preserves or jellies.